Love Conquers All
by DarkAngelCeleste
Summary: This is a simple background story to the character of James,how he met Victoria.It focuses on his human relationship and how he was changed.


**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. **

**This is simply a background story I wrote about James and how he met Victoria (Last Names a purely fictional not intended to refer to any natural person who may have the same name) . Please review and let me know what you think. I will be adding other background stories of various twilight characters, if you have one characters you really want to see let me know. **

**~ Love Conquers all~ a tale of James and his mate Victoria**

Before he met his demise in the ballet studio at the hands of one Edward Cullen he had a story, a life, he was once a loving gentleman, he had a wife, a child before becoming a cold sadistic vampire. I am his wife, the only one he ever truly loved with his whole heart. I am here to tell you our story. Kind readers do not be alarmed this is but a memoir of a ghost I saw what the human soul can truly be capable of. I shall start at the very beginning not at my birth but how James and I were childhood enemies turned sweethearts. Love has a funny way of working you never really know who lies in your destiny.

It was the middle of winter I Elizabeth Montague had just moved into Ontario, Canada with my parents we had escaped the USA as the resources were diminishing for fear we would starve my father moved us to Canada. I was enrolled at the local university (I studied medicine) being an only child I had grown up used to being in a private (leading a sheltered life persay) not at all accustomed to mingling with the citizens.

But what fame or reputation we had was left behind at our old home and I had to learn to adapt. I had always been proud of my intellect never once had I been challenged by the work given in school in turn this made me a selfish, snobby child having no affection nor emotion for anyone other than myself. Though it was a pleasant surprise one lab class I was beaten by a boy who answered a question before me, I had raised my hand first and expected to be chosen first as like I had been all my life. I thought the nerve of the guy jumping in where were his manners which was a word I doubted he could spell let alone have. I disliked him even though I hadn't even seen his face. This was my first meeting with James.

My friends saw my indignation at been beaten to the gun, so they informed me about him that he was the school "stud" that no girl was good enough for him, I said to them I wonder why no manners at all, they were appalled at my apparent disgust at him. I told them I would kick his butt if he does it again in the next class Biology.

We were given an assignment with the prize a chance to present our experiment to the whole school and possibly enter the nationals, I worked hard on mine all my energy focused on it I failed to notice that I was watched as I worked in the library, it was that boy I learnt to be James.

Even though we walked the same path home and neighbours even we never talked nor met. One rainy afternoon I had forgotten my umbrella and stood in the rain wondering if I should make a dash for it, James saw me and came to my aid with an umbrella that was the first time we spoke, I realised with the shock the reason he was the "stud". Truly he had blond hair and grey eyes, I felt my anger dissipate as soon as he said hello.

He sheltered me with his umbrella, while he walked beside me in the rain I told him to come under too but he refused, I pulled him in telling him Id drop his umbrella if he didn't, he laughed and we walked in silence until my house I invited him in. Turned out we had a lot in common and spent the whole night in my room talking about school, the project and even agreed to work together on it.

From then on he frequently visited my house and walked me to school every day, we spent every moment together not noticing that steadily the feelings were changing. One night he came over as usual but this night my parents were out and I had forgotten that he was coming so I dressed in nothing but my nightgown dancing around the house. I answered the door amazed as always by the way the light framed him as he stood on my porch, seeing me in my nightgown he averted his gaze but I knew in my heart I had fallen in love with him so I told him to wait in the lounge room while I went to change.

But he told me I looked beautiful regardless what I wore, pulling me close he whispered " Lizzy, there is something I need to say, I love you I don't want anyone else but you" he stepped back as I registered what he said I whispered back " I don't know what to say, but somewhere I gave you my heart, my mind, my soul if that was possible" he chuckled and pulled me back to him, our lips met and it was like heaven had collapse as we held each other, him running his hands down to my back as I eagerly ran mine up his chest. He asked "do you want me lizzy?" as he moved his hands to my front, there was no need for words as I showed him my answer through my actions. We knew automatically what this was, what we were going to do. Our bodies were linked, every kiss, every move was synchronise we were two halves of a whole coming together as one. My parents returned home to find clothes scattered on the floor, stairs. My mother knew what was happening and gathered the clothes hiding them before my father could see.

My father soon found out as we emerged the next morning hand in hand but under my mother's influence he accepted the events. My mother couldn't be more happy for me as she termed it as my "coming of age" she had expected it and knew it would have had to be James.

((Fast Forward)) My wedding day and my death day for this is the day I lost my soul as James shattered his. This is five years down the track we had a bouncing baby girl Miranda as finances weren't great i had her before we could be married.

Like all great couples we had our ups and downs, little did I know that James had a secret a dark one his family were on the run from the mobs back in Spain. And they had a score to settle, so it came as no surprise when his father got the letter threatening to kill the thing they love most in the world if they did not return the grimwald back to them but James's family were confused as the location of the book had died with his grandfather.

Ignoring the threat we proceed with my marriage to James, all went to plan until I was taken from my room along with my daughter, I screamed but no one could hear me as they took me into the forests behind our house , everyone was at the front garden and music was playing as the band made final soundcheck.

James heard my scream but he was too late as my throat was slit I prayed they would spare my daughter but they raped and killed her, I heard her scream but was helpless as my life slowly leaked out of me.

James and my family found our bodies later up in the trees, I watched helpless as James yelled out in anger and pain as he cut my body down holding me to him, his heart breaking as he saw miranda's body. Burying us in the cemetery he visited often but always alone, and drinking.

He sank deeper and deeper into the darkness until it took him for he had fallen victim to the promise made by a strange man in an alleyway promising him the ability to avenge my death, I watch in horror from heaven as he was transformed into a killing machine a vampire. I was a ghost unable to move on even though my daughter had done so ahead of me, I knew I could never leave him.

What human memory I had I remember ghosts being able to take to soul of another , I saw James meet a woman in a circus by the name of Victoria Peregrine but not long after their meeting she fell ill and was slowly dying so I met her ghost , explaining my relations with James we traded places.

I got better and knew my appearance was different but did not stop me from being with James he had fallen for her and hard. He meet with me more times and I related the stories of the past soon he became aware that it was me Elizabeth, the circus family had disowned me so enraged I saw James at his worse he killed everyone because of me.

But from bad comes love as he changed me, I could now live with him forever never needing to be parted.


End file.
